


Blue Is the Warmest Color

by faequeentitania



Series: Reylo Week 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Colors, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Love, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo Week, Sleepy Cuddles, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: He was almost an absence of color.Pale skin, black hair, black clothes. Monochrome, and that seemed to be the way he liked it.Rey knew better, though. Knew the way his eyes looked in sunlight, the way the brown warmth turned almost golden. She knew the red of his plush, pretty mouth when he bit and licked his lips, knew the pink flush that would spread across his cheeks and down his neck and chest when he exerted himself.More than that, when she closed her eyes- when she let the Force flood in and fill her up- he was suddenly a prism, light and color scattering every which way. It became an obsession to her, seeing all the colors he could be at any given time.





	Blue Is the Warmest Color

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t stop doing prompt things, apparently. This is for [reylo-week-2018](https://reylo-week-2018.tumblr.com), which will span today (April 23rd) to April 29th. The first day’s prompt is: Color. Forgive my very loose interpretation of Force Signatures and their Force Bond in this one; I’m claiming artistic liberties.
> 
> Also, I’ve decided that all of these prompts will be fluffy or sweet in some way, because I’ve been entrenching myself in too much angst in other projects I’ve got going on. So enjoy the wholesome (albeit nsfw) content. And many thanks to [anerdslife4me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anerdslife4me) for her beta skills!

He was almost an absence of color.

Pale skin, black hair, black clothes. Monochrome, and that seemed to be the way he liked it.

Rey knew better, though. Knew the way his eyes looked in sunlight, the way the brown warmth turned almost golden. She knew the red of his plush, pretty mouth when he bit and licked his lips, knew the pink flush that would spread across his cheeks and down his neck and chest when he exerted himself.

More than that, when she closed her eyes- when she let the Force flood in and fill her up- he was suddenly a prism, light and color scattering every which way. It became an obsession to her, seeing all the colors he could be at any given time.

He had been flustered at first, whenever he felt her reaching out, seeking the shape of him in the Force. He couldn’t understand what she saw, couldn’t imagine himself as anything but darkness, a black hole devoid of color and light.

He had been once, she conceded. The first time his mind touched hers, raw and painful between the trees on Takodana, he had felt like broken glass. He had been pain and darkness, sharp edges and the frightening blackness of space.

But it changed, _he_ changed, when she took an accidental tumble through his head. Like he had been encased in a tomb, and her clumsy, angry _push_ had broken it, poured life in for the first time in almost a decade, flooded him with color and light and breath.

 _You saved my life,_ he confessed to her once, quiet and solemn and wrapped around her in the middle of the night. _You pulled me from the brink of destruction._

He had been golden when he said it, shot through with ribbons of blue. Rey had traced her fingers along his ribs and listened to his heartbeat, his gratitude warm and infused with love.

She liked his colors in moments like that, soft and welcoming and reminding her of the first time she had set foot on a planet covered in green life.

“Stop probing me, I’m trying to sleep,” he murmured drowsily, and Rey couldn’t help but giggle where her face was pressed into his soft, messy hair. She was snuggled against his back, her arm around his chest and her knee hiked up onto his hip.

“I’m not probing you,” she objected, rubbing her nose against the back of his head, his scent perfect and comforting in her nose. “I’m observing.”

He hummed skeptically, “What color am I today, then?”

“You’re always purple when you sleep,” she sighed. “It’s pretty, I can’t help it.”

They didn’t bother to speak of the muddy, poisonous green that overtook him when the nightmares came. It was upsetting enough when they happened, she felt no need to dwell on them more than they had to.

He hummed again, shifting his hand to lay over hers where it was pressed against his chest.

“Still not sure whether you’re messing with me with the purple thing,” he murmured, and Rey giggled again and squeezed her arm tighter.

“I’m not!” she insisted.

There were so many soft colors in him than she couldn’t have anticipated; pastels and golds and soft white light. They were barely a whisp at first, the darkness in him eclipsing them whenever they shone too bright. It had taken a long time to break him of that, of squashing down good feelings, guilty at the thought of having them.

His darkness was not gone. Black, angry swathes of rage and hurt from a lifetime of abuse and manipulation still held their place within him. They were a part of him, they had shaped so much of his life and psyche that to be rid of them would be to destroy him. The difference was that he no longer allowed them to rule him, no longer pushed away all the gentle, soft parts of himself that he had taken for weakness.

A flare of pink crept into his color, and she didn’t have to see his face to know that he was grinning in amusement.

“Go back to sleep,” she encouraged gently, rubbing her nose against his hair again with a sigh. “I’ll try not to wake you again.”

“Mmm, no, I think I have a better idea,” he replied quietly, and Rey’s heart gave a little thrill at the electric, crackling blue that bled into his color in a wave.

She knew that blue. She _loved_ that blue. She smiled into his hair, then pressed a kiss there.

“I see,” she said sagely, grinning a little wider as he slowly started to draw her hand down his chest. “Maybe _I_ want to go back to sleep?”

“I know you don’t,” his voice rumbled, drawing her hand down his abdomen now.

“Do you?” she teased, digging her fingers into his belly a little, making him squirm and gasp. “How do you know that?”

“Because you haven’t stopped me,” he purred, guiding her fingers under the waistband of his sleep pants, and Rey breathed a little hum into his hair.

She let him wrap her hand around him, half-hard and hot, then shook off his guiding touch to explore him on her own.

Slow, soft strokes, rubbing the head in a lazy circle with her thumb until he let out a breathy sigh, his own palm landing on her thigh where she still had it hiked up onto his hip.

His arousal was running through her, their bond open and electric; making heat throb through her clit and slick start to build between her legs. Then his hand on her thigh slid back further, under the edge of her sleep shorts, and Rey gave a little moan when his big, broad hand spanned the entirety of her asscheek and gave a firm squeeze.

“On your back,” she whispered, pulling away enough to let him, and he shifted onto his back with a shivery breath.

She wasted no time sitting up and swinging a leg over his hips, and his life-force flashed a deeper, gorgeous blue.

“I love you,” he murmured, his palms stroking up her sides reverently, and she knew if she turned on the lights she’d see the pretty pink flush on his face and chest that she loved so much.

She settled on imaging it, licking her palm before taking him in her grip again and sliding wet strokes along his length.

“Love you too,” she whispered back, her free hand trailing over his beautiful broad chest. He shuddered pleasurably at the touch, and Rey bit her lip as his lust zinged through her body in a warm flood.

It was too easy to push the loose fabric of her sleep shorts aside to guide him inside her. He gasped, his hands grabbing her hips as she sank down, the wetness between her thighs making it easy.

In the morning she’d let him worship her, use his mouth and his fingers to make her feel good; right now she just wanted the feeling of his thickness filling her up, making her pussy clench and quiver at the stretch.

He moaned, and she knew he was pushing his head back against the pillow, scrunching his eyes closed and relishing the heat of her body around his cock.

She held still for a moment, holding him inside her until desperation tugged at the back of her mind.

A slow, steady rhythm, breathing in sync, their pleasure building in a steady climb up and up and up.

“Rey,” he gasped, his hands going to her ass again, pulling her down in a sharp tug that made her moan. “Rey, please.”

He wanted _more_ , he wanted _harder_ , he wanted to _come_ and she couldn’t conceive of any reason to deny him.

His hips jerked up to meet her when she picked up the pace, winding them tighter and tighter until they both came in a hot, tangled rush.

All she could see was his pulsing, electric blue, all she could hear was the blood rushing in her own ears.

He pulled her down onto his chest, his hips hitching with every little aftershock that jolted through her, and Rey smeared opened mouthed kisses along his chest.

“How about now?” he whispered breathily, the pink of amusement creeping in again. “What color am I now?”

“Blue,” she murmured against his rapidly beating heart. “Your love has always been blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](https://faequeentitania.tumblr.com).


End file.
